A Twisted Love Story
by Lilypad16
Summary: Spencer is in an abusive relationship with Aaron. The team doesn't know or suspect anything, but can the discover the truth before Spencer and Aaron's wedding day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic! So tell me what you think! I know this is short, but I wanted to get a feel for this story so I can figure out what I want to do with it! Please tell me what you think!**

As Spencer paced around the kitchen, trying to gather all that he needed for dinner, his eye caught the clock. Oh God—it was 7:15. Spencer began to panic. Dinner was supposed to be done at 7:00—not 6:59, not 7:01, but 7:00. He had been so caught up in making everything perfect that he forgot to watch the time. Swallowing hard, Spencer prayed that since the last case they had worked on was difficult, he would be more understanding than usual.

Spencer sharply inhaled, and tried to get back to the stove, but his mind wouldn't let him. He thought back to the last time dinner was late—no, Spencer shook his head clear. Aaron, his fiancé, apologized for that—he said that it would never happen again. Absent mindedly, Spencer reached up and gently placed his cold fingers on the right side of his cheek.

The bruise had lasted more than two weeks.

Spencer was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming own the stairs. He quickly got back to his place at the stove and began to stir the noodles that had barely began to boil.

"Spencer?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

Spencer whirled around, a smiling on his face, hiding the fear that tugged at his heart. He walked over to his lover, wrapped his arms around his neck, and laid his head in the crook of his neck. Holding his breath, he waited for arms to wrap him. He discreetly let his breath out when he felt strong arms wrap around his thin torso. Even after everything he had done, Spencer still felt safe when they hugged. They embraced each other for a few, brief moments before Spencer felt the warm body pull away from him, but not before a gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head.

"What's for dinner, Spence?" Aaron asked, running his hand through Spencer's long locks of soft brown hair.

Swallowing, Spencer looked away, avoiding his fiancé's eyes. Making eyes contact would only cause things to become worse. "Spaghetti," Spencer whispered, hoping Aaron was in the mood for pasta. He saw the irritation cross his lover's face, and decided to try to do damage control. At least he hadn't said anything about the time—yet.

"I know we had spaghetti last week, Love, but we still had the supplies and I didn't want it to go to waste." Spencer tried to explain.

Aaron just stared at him.

Again, Spencer swallowed. "Did you know…" he stated to tell him a fact about how much food was wasted by the average household per year, but he stopped aprudly when Aaron raised his hand, ready to strike him.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer squeaked out, trying to shield himself from the blow.

Aaron, realizing what he was about to do, dropped his arm to his said and through gritted teeth told Spencer, "You know I don't like it when you tell me useless facts."

Spencer nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He took a few shaky breaths before he gave Aaron the verbal answer he wanted. "I understand. I'm sorry. I love you."

Aaron's face softened at his last three words. He reached up, ignoring the fact that Spencer flinched, and gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek. "I know you love me, and wouldn't do anything intentional to make me upset."

Spencer roughly shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. I love you."

Aaron pulled Spencer into another hug and kissed him once again on the top of his head. Although he didn't say it, Spencer knew Aaron loved him. If he didn't love him, why would he put up with a screw up like him?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at his office in Quantico, Spencer poured himself a cup of coffee. He drank it black- Aaron didn't like it when he had sugar, he said I made him hyper. He grimaced at the taste, maybe, a little sugar wouldn't hurt. What his lover didn't know, wouldn't hurt him right? He reached for the sugar when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," his best friend Morgan greeted him. "How are you this morning?"

"Uh," Spencer paused, his heart pounding. He had almost deliberately disobeyed Aaron. How could he be so stupid? Of course Aaron would find out, he always find out when he disobeyed him. Why would this time be any different?

A look of concern crossed Morgan's face. "Spencer?" he softly questioned, trying not to spook the kid. Just as if a switch had been turned on, Spencer smiled at Morgan and assured him that everything was fine.

Not truly believing him, Morgan wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted when Emily Prentiss walked in. "Morning, guys," she greeted as she pulled off her coat. "Is it wrong that I'm hoping we get a case that takes us someplace warm?" she asked with a small smile.

Spencer opened his mouth to spout out some information, but stopped when he saw Aaron walk out of his office. He pressed his lips together, remembering that Aaron had made it clear that he doesn't like it when Spencer tells useless facts every chance that he got.

"Good morning, Hotch," Emily was the first to greet him.

Aaron walked over to Spencer and gave him a side hug. "How is everyone this morning? Spencer, is that your coffee? May I have a drink? The pot in the kitchen is empty, I told one of the interns to fill it back up, but that will take a few minutes."

Nodding, Spencer handed the cup to his fiancé.

To the outside world, this looked like just a common act of love between two people, however, Aaron really just wanted to make sure that Spencer was following his 'no sugar rule'. What better way to prove that he was following his request then to taste test the coffee himself?

"Thank you, Spence," Hotch gently brushed his lips against the thin man's temple.

It was a sweet moment between the two, but it only lasted for a few seconds because a female voice called them into action.

"I need you guys in the conference room in five," JJ called as she walked out of her office and into the briefing room, not even looking at them.

"I wonder if it's a bad one," Spencer muttered to himself and flash back of their last case came flooding back.

Emily crossed her fingers, "Let's hope it's someplace warm."

They all took their place at the table, waiting for JJ to start the briefing. As she handed out files to everyone, she began to talk. "In the last three months, five young teenagers have gone missing from a small town in Arizona."

"I'll take it." Emily muttered and Spencer and Morgan smirked.

JJ gave her a weird look, but continued, "The strange part is that none of them have been found."

Five pictures of young teenagers popped up on the screen.

"If none of them have been found, how do we know the cases are related?" Emily asked. "I mean people go missing all the time."

"Yes, but it's a small town and they haven't had a missing person or murder in over thirty five years. And the UNSUB mailed a letter to the police after each abduction. They all said the same thing. They were all written in purple ink and on yellow construction paper." JJ pulled up the letter on the screen. It simply read ' _I have the boy'._

"I have the boy," Rossi read out loud. "That's it? Nothing else? No ransom, no threats, no taunts?"

"JJ, we have practically nothing to go off of here," Morgan said, setting the file down.

"None of the bodies have been found?" Spencer asked, speaking for the first time.

JJ shook her head. "No."

"So is the UNSUB keeping them alive or just really good a disposing bodies?" Emily asked no in particular.

"If he's keeping them alive, then why continue to abduct other teenagers? Why risk getting caught?" Morgan pondered.

"He wants a selection. He gets bored easily. He wants to be able to have an option of who to torture in that moment." Rossi explained and everyone suddenly felt sick.

Hotch closed his file. "Wheels up in thirty."

…

There was a gentle knock on Aaron Hotchner's office door. "Come in," he called. The door slightly opened and Spencer walked in. He smiled at his love. "What can I do for you?"

Spencer looked tense, but when he saw Aaron smile at him, the tension melted. He quickly walked across the room and hugged his fiancé. Aaron rubbed his back this his strong hands as he wrapped his arms around him. When Spencer looked at him, he crushed his lips onto the soft, pink ones that belonged to his love.

After a few seconds, Spencer pulled away, remember the reason he was here. He gently chewed his bottom lip, trying to figure out the best way to bring up the subject. Unfortunately, he didn't have to because Aaron picked up on his distress.

"What is it?" he demanded to know.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you could put more money on my debit card?" Spencer swallowed hard. After they got engaged Aaron wanted to merge their bank accounts, but when he saw Spencer's spending habits, he decided that he needed to teach him how to be more responsible with money. Aaron when to the bank and had the bank set up another account that he could transfer money to at any time. That way Spencer still had money, but he could monitor how much he spent.

Aaron crossed his arms. "I gave you one hundred a month ago. Where did it go?"

Spencer looked at the floor. "Um, I bought food when we were out on cases, gas, I bought a few books as well, but only two."

"You have a library card. You know you aren't allowed to buy books. They are a waste of space and money." He said with a tone that was clear he was unhappy.

"I know," Spencer whispered so softly that Aaron could barely hear. "I'm sorry."

He stared his thin partner down for half a minute before he gave in. "Okay, I will give you $50, but you have to promise that you will spend the money I give you more wisely."

Spencer nodded eagerly. "I promise," he said before he left to get onto the plane.

…

On the plane, things played out as usual. The sat around and talked. Spencer had talked Emily into playing a game of chess with him. She was good, but she was no Gideon. Spencer miss his old mentor to the point that it hurt, but he knew he couldn't voice his opinion of the legendary man. His fiancé never did like how close they were.

Emily was about to win when Hotch announced that they would be landing soon. "But I was about to 'check mate' his butt," Emily said with a slight whine to her voice.

Spencer let a small smile play on his lips. "Only because I let you."

His chess partner raised an eyebrow. "Did you now? Tell me, did you let me win last week too? What about the week before that? Did you let me win then too?"

Spencer was about to respond when Morgan put in his opinion. "She has a point Pretty Boy,"

Spencer just shot him a glare, and Morgan laughed.

Aaron cleared his throat as the plane was landing and spit the group up into their respected assignments. Rossi and Spencer would go talk to each of the families, Hotch and Morgan would go to the alleged abduction sights, and Emily and JJ would go to the police station and get settled and explain how things worked to the local police officers.

Before Spencer could get off the plane Aaron roughly grabbed his arm. "Aaron, you're hurting me," Spencer said calmly, not wanting to agitate him anymore then he clearly already was.

Aaron's grip tighten even more, making it clear to Spencer that he wasn't playing around. "I don't want Morgan calling you 'pretty boy' anymore, understand?"

Spencer looked like he had been slapped. "Honey," he tried to explain, "It's something he has always done! It doesn't mean anything! I promise! You know it doesn't mean anything."

The anger didn't leave his eyes and his grip tightened even more. "Are you see him behind my back? Is that where that money went? To pay for your dates and hotel rooms?"

Tears started to form in his eyes. "Aaron!" he tried to scream, but his came out more pained then aggressive. "I'm not cheating on you! Where is this coming from? You aren't making any sense. Please, let me go, you are hurting me."

…

Rossi stood outside the plane, waiting for Spencer to come out so they could go interview the families of the victims. After waiting for ten minutes, he decided that he better make sure Spencer was alright. The last thing he wanted was to get his ass chewed by Hotch for not taking care of the little guy. The closer he got to the plane, he could hear a distressed voice coming from inside. He couldn't make out what the person was saying, but he could tell it was Spencer. He quickened his pace to a fast jog, he ran up the stairs to the plane. His stomach dropped at what he saw. Spencer had salty tears streaming down his face, Hotch was clutching onto the kid's upper arm. Spencer's cheek was red, but he couldn't tell if it was from the crying or from something else.

"What is going on here?" Rossi asked in a loud, authoritative tone.

Hotch snapped his head up and immediately released Spencer. "It's nothing Dave. I'm just discussing something with Spencer."

"Well," Rossi said slowly, "we have a case to get to and it doesn't look like Spencer is in the mood to talk right now."

Aaron stared at Rossi. "Fine," he said after a long pregnant pause. "Spencer, I will see you tonight, remember what I told you."

Spencer scurried toward Rossi. The older man put a gentle, but firm hand on Spencer's shoulder and tried lead him off the plane, but Spencer stopped and turned toward Aaron one last time.  
"I love you," he whispered, his voice shaky.

"I will see you tonight," was all he said before Rossi rushed him out of the plane.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was silent for the most part. It took Spencer a few minutes to calm down and quit sniffling. He would also occasionally rub his arm. Rossi, a man of few words, had no idea what to say to the kid. On one hand the kid needed to learn to fight his own battles, but on the other hand no one deserves to be treated like that. But Aaron wouldn't intentionally hurt the kid, right? If he showed that much anger, then Spencer surely did something to deserve his wrath. But again, Aaron looked like he really wanted to hurt him, and the red mark on his cheek was begging to darken turn into a bruise.

"Spencer," Rossi began, more than a little unsure of himself, "I've known Aaron for a long time and he usually doesn't act like this. Did you do something to upset him?"

Spencer looked down at his hand and slightly trembled. "He hit me," he whispered.

"No, he didn't," Rossi said, his eyes never leaving the road. "He lost his temper, Spencer. That's it. Do you really want to destroy you relationship with him over just one incident? This man hunts down some of the worst people on the planet and you want to categorize him with them? If you go around telling people that your fiancé hits you, everyone on this team will lose respect for him and for you."

Spencer bit his bottom lip. He didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't the first time Aaron had slapped him. But he loved Aaron, and even though he lost his temper every now and again doesn't mean he had to ruin his reputation. He didn't hit him all that often, once a month, maybe. And usually he deserved to be hit- dinner wasn't good enough, or the house wasn't cleaned like it should be, or he couldn't solve a case fast enough. Those were all valid reasons for punishment, right? He leaned his head against the cool window. Tears had sprung to his eyes.

' _I love Aaron_ ,' he thought. _'I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.'_

But if he truly loved him, why did it he had to keep reminding himself of his love?

Looking over at the youngest member of the BAU, Rossi felt incredibly guilty. He knew Aaron beat the kid. Aaron had come to him the first time it had happened, terrified that Spencer was going to leave him or call the cops. Flash backs of the night came flooding back.

 _It was close to midnight, but he wasn't asleep. An unexpected thunderstorm had rolled him and the thunder was just loud enough that it wouldn't let him fall asleep. He poured himself a drink and looked out the window, watching the lightning. He had to admit he enjoyed the occasional thunderstorm, but not at midnight when he was trying to sleep._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _What was that?_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. The noise was louder._

 _Who could be at his door at this hour? Haven't they ever heard of a phone? Or the term 'it can wait till morning'? He reached for a kitchen knife, years with the FBI had made him more than slightly paranoid. He slowly made his way to his front door. He looked though the peak hole and saw an extremely distressed Aaron Hotchner._

 _He flung the door open. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he demanded._

 _Aaron looked at him, his eyes red. "I hit him," he whispered._

 _It didn't take him long to connect the dots. "Come in," he said solemnly. He waved toward the living room, silently telling him to take a seat._

 _Aaron sat in the recliner, looking like he a just been hit with a train._

" _Where is he now?" Rossi asked, downing the drink that he thought was to help him relax._

" _Um," Aaron looked down at his hands. "Um, he..uh, he's with Morgan."_

 _Rossi nodded. "So he's safe?"_

 _Nodding, Aaron looked up at his old friend and mentor. "What did I do?" he pleaded._

" _I don't know, Aaron, you tell me."_

 _Aaron looked at the floor, unable to look his mentor in the eye. "I um, he, we got into a f-fight. I don't remember about what exactly, everything escalated so quickly, but I know it was over something stupid. He-he got cheeky, started using big words I didn't fully understand, and rambled stupid facts that proved his point of view. And-I-I ju-just lost my temper. I reached over and smacked him. Hard. He fell down and I think he landed on his wrist wrong. I don't know, but he was favoring it. When he stood up, I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't come near me. He was crying. He ran up to our room and packed a bag and said he will be back in a few days, that he needed time to think. And he just walked out the door. He wouldn't even look at me."_

" _How do you know he's with Morgan?" Rossi asked, afraid for Spencer. He just wanted to make sure the kid was alright._

 _Aaron pulled out his phone and showed him a text message. "He texted and said he was with Morgan and he was okay."_

 _Rossi walked to the kitchen and poured himself another drink._

" _I'm going to fix this," Aaron vowed as he followed hid old mentor into the kitchen._

 _Rossi downed the drink in seconds, he looked Aaron in the eye and calmly, but firmly said, "You are going to get help. Tomorrow, you are going to get help. I love Spencer and I'm not going to sit around and let you abuse him. You will get help. Do you understand, Aaron?"_

 _Aaron looked at his mentor, looking utterly defeated and nodded._

Rossi inwardly sighed. He never followed up with Aaron to see is he got the help that he needed. Spencer never showed up to work with any bruises, so he just assumed that everything was alright between them. He was going to have to have a serious discussion with his old friend, but first he need to make sure Spencer was alright. He saw a book store a few miles back, he slammed on his breaks and performed an illegal U-turn and ignored the confused look on Spencer's face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In this chapter you will get to see Hotch's point of view!**_

"So when is the big day?" Morgan asked Hotch as they drove to the first abduction sight.

Hotch didn't look at him. "Eight months from now. October 9th."

Morgan smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys. He is so in love with you. I remember when he started to fall for you. He had only been working for the FBI for five months. It was gradual at first, but I knew it was coming. JJ and I had bets on when you two would go out on your first date. She won. I didn't think it would take you guys as long as it did."

Hotch let a small smile play at his lips. He remembered back to their first date. Spencer was late, of course, but as soon as he saw the kids big chocolate eyes and messy hair all his frustrations melted away. He remembered how Spencer talked about, well he wasn't sure what Spencer talked about, all he could focus on was the way his lit up when he got excited about something and those soft pink lips. He thought back to how desperate he was to kiss him, to mark him, to make him his. That, of course, didn't come until months into the relationship. However, he did get to kiss him that night. He twitched at how sparks shot through his body. He knew in that moment that Spencer was the one and he was going to do whatever it took to keep him. Things were great, but then things began to take a turn for the worse.

Hotch knew what he did to Spencer was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He was making Spencer better, he reasoned. When they first moved into together Spencer could never get the house clean. He never had dinner done on time and he spent large amounts of money on stupid things such as books and coffee. But now, with his help, Spencer always keeps the house clean, dinner is on time—for the most part, and he is learning that money doesn't grow on trees. Yes, he was a little hard on the kid sometimes, however it was for the best. He was making Spencer into the perfect husband.

But he still felt incredibly guilty at times. Like today when he lost his temper on the airplane. He knew, deep down, that nothing was happening between Morgan and Spencer. His first hint was that Morgan doesn't bat for that team. Besides, doesn't he have a thing for Garcia? He also knew that Spencer was head over heels madly in love with him. He wouldn't cheat on the love of his life. He just got so jealous when Morgan called him "Pretty Boy" he should be the only person to give Spencer nicknames, he was after all going to be the one to marry him.

He also felt guilty when he had to punish Spencer for things that could be avoided. Such as last week when dinner was late. Spencer's punishment could have been avoided if the kid would have planned out the night better. He knows how long it takes to make spaghetti, he should have planned it out. Sometimes he thought the kid did it just to upset him—to test him. But he wasn't going to let the kids dominate the house. No, he was the dominate one in the relationship and it was his job to punish and keep the kid in line. Spencer was meant to serve him, not the other way around.

He stilled love Spencer though. He loved the kid to pieces. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He still got sparks when they kissed, he still thought that he had the most ueatufy eyes. He still wanted to spend every moment with him. He has never loved someone or something as much as he loved Spencer. He just needed to be trained better.

 _ **Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
